End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, more configurable displays, etc.), and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. One of the technological trends is a convertible or hybrid computer. The convertible computer is any type of computer system that essentially functions as either a laptop or a tablet computer. Current solutions often rely on a complex rotation detection mechanism to determine the angle of rotation of the display and configure the system based on the angle of rotation. In many instances, these mechanisms can be bulky, complex, expensive, and with significant industrial design implications. Hence, there is a challenge in providing an electronic device that allows the system to determine the rotation of the display that is not bulky, complex, or has significant design implications.